Into the apocalypse
by hayden321
Summary: 5 friends found each other in a plastic ware house and fought their ways through the difficulties and hope for the best during the apocalypse.


So this was how the story began.

In the beginning of my day, 2012 was a complete chaos. People started running around with fear that zombies will fucking kill them and shit. And i don't blame

them because me personally think that it was hella dangerous to even get out of my bedroom. I, Sandy Butler, however i survived. I have my own tips and rules

for myself. they were not simple to follow,but once you follow them, it is easier to live, i mean survive. I woke up at midnight and the streetlights were off. Nobody

knew what was going on until they found out that the damn decease had spread. I was only 12 so i didn't know no shit. I just crawled out of my bed and saw my

brother Harold, laying on the floor, blood coated his head and neck, i freaked out. I was dumb enough to pick up the phone to call my "official" boyfriend,

Bryant Grimes. Nobody picked up, and indeed there was no ringing, who the hell knew about this and why didn't they tell me. I sighed, sat on my bed for hours

and waited if there was any movement. But before that i need to close the door very quietly and locked it. So that none of my non human family members would get

into my room and give me their decease. Fucking weird how it all started out of nowhere. I made the gap the door bigger so i could actually picked outside and

see if my brother was still there or woke up and walked away with his "clan". After a while,I went outside, in my left hand, which is freaking sweaty with a pair of school

scissors,

which i thought it would work. I thought of going outside and change the weapon. I ran full speed to a plastic warehouse near my place, with a knife, hopefully i won't get killed and will find

some human being there, at least. I went in there, i heard a noise, a loud one. My body tensed, goosebumps raced up my arms then my legs and the back of

my scalp, I don't like this feeling, butterflies in my stomach. I think i saw someone, walking. At first i thought it was a zombie, but it was too slow to be one, then I

finally grew the

balls to move forward at least 5 big steps. It was a ... boy? Human, too? I felt relieve, yet surprised. A human dude, really? Does this mean i actually have a

chance of being alive or this is my last minute of a human being?

I asked: "Hello?" i heard shuffling foot steps in front of me. It was very hard to tell if it was a human or not. Inhale, exhale, and repeat. The temperature

dropped at midnight and i had on me was a long sleeves and sweat pants, I was freezing cold, plus the warehouse was colder. I blew hard out of my lips, a

squeal escaped my mouth when i saw someone, a familiar body structure and height, it must be him, Bryant Grimes, my boyfriend. I ran to him, threw my

shaking arms around his neck and cried. My tears made his skin slippery and shiny through the light outside. He looked tired, he wrapped his arm around my

hips and breathe in my neck. His breath was warm and loving, i wanted to stay like this forever. Bryant was a very nice boyfriend. I am not sure about that he

knew i was coming so he prepared a place for us to sleep. Luckily, he brought some can food, offered it to me, and gave me a sweater to keep me warm. I was

so tired of running so that was why i slept right when my head touched the hard but comfy blanket for a pillow. I woke earlier than i planned, i looked to my

side, Bryant was gone but instead next to me was my best friend, Katy Roosevelt. I stumbled up to my back, hugged her very tight and she curled her arms

around me and gave me the best hug a best friend can give me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with full of surprised and before i could notice it, my noise spiced up and tears started to stream out of the corner of my

eyes.

"Oh, i just found out that my mom is Bryant's mom's second cousin," she laughed, "which is super weird and I freaked out." She told me as she gave me the

can of mixed fruits and corn. I took them and Katy handed me a spoon and i started to shove food in to my mouth as I listened to her story and how she got

here with Bryant.

"Then what happened? How did you guys get here? How did you survive, with him?" I had tons of questions to ask her and i need the answers to be double, I

still couldn't believe what i was looking at.

"So we were having a party at Bryant's house for his dad's birthday, I was on my phone the whole time but was sitting in his room," she paused to eat, then

continued, "while i was on my phone, i heard rapid footsteps and Bryant sprinted in to the room with a bloody knife and say that we had to leave the house, I

thought he was joking but he said that he wasn't and then i believed him, we came here because his house is near here, remember?" She said and paused to

eat. Yeah, that's right. Bryant lived near here he can walk here like about 3 minutes, and running is 1 minute.

"So what happened to the families?" I asked her. Her smile vanished right away after i asked her, I regretted it. I shouldn't have asked.

"They all died and got infected." She was eating but she was so emotionless.

"I'm sorry, that was what happened to Harold, Enestacia, and Troy and my parents, too" I said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. Doesn't really matter anymore because they are goners now." That made me sad, goners.

After that I fell asleep again, Bryant slept next to me and Katy slept 3 sheets away from us. I had trouble sleeping last night, I didn't know why, either

because i missed my parents and sibling or is it because of depression. I woke up and went to get some food while Katy and Bryant were sleeping. They

looked so peaceful. But it wouldn't be for long, thought in my head. I heard side conversations somewhere, my body tensed. Were my best friend and boy

friend lied to me about they were the only people here. Or is it just me. I went out side and checked if there was anyone. My fingers touched the metal door, as

I pulled, it creaked, made me grit my teeth tightly. When I stepped outside, I got struck on the back and someone grab me by the mouth and shushed me, I

fought free but it wouldn't work, but then i heard a familiar voice.

"Sandy, it's just me, Andres." A boy's name and voice that i was very used to. Standing next to him was a kid too and i know for sure that i knew him very well.

These boys were Andres Bail and Tim Cole. My two other friends, were there.

"Are you guys part of Bryant's and Katy's too? Or you guys just here and wanted to join us?" I asked them, I shivered since it was cold.

"We came here to ask if we can join you guys. If we can, then it will be great."

The next morning, I asked Bryant about it, and he was thrill but Katy wasn't very satisfied. But i told her we would be fine, and she finally listened and

stopped arguing after the third time i told her to loosen up. Bryant came outside, right where Andres and Tim were and seeing them hugging each other made

me feel safe. We finally stayed together, now our hope was for this apocalypse to end, hopefully...


End file.
